


i’m not the kind that needs to tell you

by couriersexy



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Mission Fic, pre mgsv, secret medic references bc viva la msf, thats what this is, what do u call the trope of someone getting injured in the middle of action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couriersexy/pseuds/couriersexy
Summary: snippet of a mission set sometime before mgsv
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Ocelot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	i’m not the kind that needs to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii :] the ocelhira tag is so scary all the time i am dropping and fucking Bolting. listened to big green tractor while writing god help me

At one day of knowing Ocelot, Kaz is absolutely positive the man was created to be the bane of his existence. At one week, his presence is similar to one of the flies on the old Mother Base — annoying, but fading into the background the more you get used to it. 

At one month, he’s somehow more and less irritating to be around. But business has to go on.

Kaz figures he can tune him out again on this mission: a simple one — just scouting an area and keeping an eye out for anything that looks remotely suspicious. They’d question all of the people in the area if Kaz had it his way, but he’s not boss. Neither is Ocelot, but they both at least agree that they should stick to the books. 

If you can count a dead man walking (sleeping?) as ‘the books’ then, well, Kaz figures they should be safe. 

They aren’t. Or, well, they are for the first solid half of the mission. It goes like this: Kaz gets shot in the thigh by a sniper, Ocelot kills the sniper, and Kaz is on the ground in the span of what feels like a millisecond. Judging by the look on Ocelot’s face he’s feeling the opposite. 

Almost before Kaz can even react himself Ocelot’s kneeling down and frantically pulling out a makeshift first aid kit. It’s reminiscent of someone Kaz used to know and the resemblance of Ocelot pulling a bandage out is... well, maybe it’s the age speaking but it’s almost too much for Kaz to handle. 

Some of the shock of it all is catching up to Kaz, muddled in a pool of hazy thoughts of his own shortcomings in both the past and present. At some point his vision starts to blur and he swears he catches Ocelot saying something meant to be a reassurance. 

The feeling he gets from all of this is something that will be safely filed away later, tucked under dusty memories of other people from times past that gave him the same look of care. 

It all feels like something significant, dramatic almost. In reality the exchange lasts a total of 20 minutes before his vision fades back into something recognizable and he hears Ocelot announcing that they need to get ready to head back to base. 

Kaz distantly is aware of the stark difference between this Ocelot in front of him and whoever was just simultaneously worried to the point of fear while also tenderly concerned. The thought is nice, but paired with something deep in his gut. It feels too similar to what he felt with Snake — something akin to love but not quite. 

Once again, business has to keep going. He pulls himself up with Ocelot’s outreached hand, mutters a thanks and stalks ahead.


End file.
